fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanick Scuffle 3
| image = | caption = | developer = KM Games | publisher = KM Games | distributor = | series = Fanick Scuffle | engine = | platforms = PlayStation 4 | released = NA December 4, 2017 EU December 7, 2017 AUS December 20, 2017 JP February 15, 2018 | genre = Fighting | modes = Singleplayer Multiplayer | media = Optical disc (Blu-ray disc and DVD) Download | directors = KM Bagel | producers = KM | designers = | programmers = | artists = KM Bagel Stacy | writers = KM | starring = | composers = The Alchemist Oh No Tangerine Dream Health | protagonist = Various | antagonist = Various | setting = Various }} "Ugh, get a new announcer."' ~ Shao Kahn Fanick Scuffle 3 (FS3) is a fighting game developed and published by KM Games and released exclusively for the PlayStation 4. It is a sequel to Fanick Scuffle 2: Super-Scuffle, and is the third installment of the non-canon Fanick Scuffle series. The gameplay from its predecessor has been modified for faster battles while interaction between players and environments has improved. Differentiating from its predecessors and most other fighting games, stages are now more expansive and are completely three-dimensional. Battles are extremely fast-paced. Fanick Scuffle 3 is a revamp of the series. Gameplay Basic controls Consecutive, heavy attack: Consecutive, light attack: Ranged attack: Hold Block: Hold Counter: Jump: Double jump: Fly (exclusive to certain characters): Get back down (when flying): Throw/Interact: Superb Move: + Move: Dash: Move to the right two times Control camera angle: Used simply for combos: , , , or Switch characters (during multi-battles): Hold or Health Health is vital. Each player has two health gauges. Special bosses have three. Support Once a character is unlocked, they can be used as Support Characters. Support Characters are optional but if selected, players will have a Support Gauge when the round begins. The player can choose a maximum of two Support Characters. If used during battle, they will appear briefly on the battlefield and perform one of their signature attacks, and then fleeing. The Support Gauge will have to fill up automatically before the player can use their Support Character again. Teams The efficiency of Support Characters are increased when picking specific characters. *'ACS:' Select three ACS members (John, Bagel, Web, Wario, Erin, Collector, Nozus, JJam, or AIA). *'SSK Crew:' Select three members of the former SSK Crew (SSK, Web, Brandon, Doug, MattBoo, Makoto, or Nicky). *'Dōmo Arigatō:' Select three robots (Chrome, RACK, Net, The Beast, Chrome IV, or AIA). *'Best Friends:' Select either John and Web, Bagel and Invader Rob, Y-Guy and Mango, Wario and Chrome, Selena and Lucy, John and Collector, Wario and Web, or Brandon and Web. *'Eternal Enemies:' Select either John and Dr. Unknown, Bagel and Perfect, Wario and King Tryklo, LT Fan or SSK, or SSK and Anti-SSK. *'Duo of Fate:' Select Stelios and Dora the Explorer. *'Two-Faced:' Select John and Oblivion. *'Prophecies:' Select John, Bagel, SSK, or Stelios. *'Brotherly Love:' Select Nicky and Brandon. *'Monster Strength:' Select Wario, LT, and General Red. *'Project Venture:' Select either Dr. Unknown, General Red, Ludwig Animäl, Professor Carrotstein, or Violet. *'Order:' Select Perfect, Snake-Eyes, Heckspawn, Gashole, or Poison. *'Estranged:' Select LT and Perfect, or Web and Kitty Katswell. *'Wild Life:' Select Ross, Perry, Tammy, or Jake. *'The Epic Animals:' Select Catnip, Fred, and Cotton. Team Superb Moves Alternative Takes The main story has several alternate endings, referred to as Alternative Takes. Each ending can be influenced by the alternate choices the player makes throughout the story, such as picking which character to be. Energy Meter Using most techniques in the movesets drains the Energy Meter. Energy regains automatically overtime. Superb Meter The Superb Meter is located underneath the player's health. Superb Move Each character has their own version of a superb attack that can be performed once the Superb Meter is fully charged. Superb Moves hit differently depending on the fighter that you have. A Superb Move is meant to do massive damage to the opponent. Most Superb Moves are close range, but some can only hit at mid-range. Most Superb Moves can be blocked. Your character will usually have priority over most attacks while performing a Superb Move. Relive Mode Upon beating the main storyline, Relive Mode is unlocked. Relive Mode allows the player to relive several stories that happened in actual Fanonverse series. Trailers Trailer one TBA. Trailer two TBA. The Ultimate Entity's trailer TBA. Plot Bold, underlined text indicates fights. Chapter One: Chaos February 13, Nicktropolis, New York; 2033 It's the night before Valentine's Day and Ross is looking anxiously through the Nicktropolis Mall for the perfect gift for Tammy. John, Bagel, Web, and Wario are shown shopping in the same mall as well. Ross ultimately leaves the mall with a Snickers bar (which he stole), but no actual gift for his girlfriend. As he contemplates what to do, he is suddenly assaulted and knocked unconscious. He is dragged into a nearby alleyway where a man is heard saying, "We have the test subject." February 14, Nicktropolis, New York; 2033 The Troll King is whistling the instrumental of "Don't Worry, Be Happy" as he plants several bombs throughout the tunnels of the freeway, thus preventing travel in and out of the city. The Troll King then triggers the explosives, and the actual song "Don't Worry, Be Happy" plays. In the Richmen Hills neighborhood of Nicktropolis, four villains oversee this explosion and recognize it as their cue. As The Troll King begins causing mere chaos in Nicktropolis, General Red invades the Nicktropolis Elementary School, putting the lives of numerous children at risk. Determined to fight back, the third graders organize a plan to stop Red. The very first battle in the game introduces a Multi-Battle, pitting General Red against Hailey, Luthor, and Jessie. TBA. Relive Mode The Bagel Movie TBA. The ACS: High Society TBA. Trophies Stages Fanick Scuffle 3 features reused stages from the previous game, as well as new ones. Soundtrack The game consists of licensed music. The genres of music included in the game vary, ranging from ambient music to hip hop and alternative rock to even jazz fusion. Track listing Roster Main article: Fanick Scuffle 3/Roster Downloadable content Pre-order costume * Nude Web (sex organ is censored of course) Beach Girls Pack (North America and Japan only) This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. * Bikini Erin * Bikini Sheila * Bikini Lucy * Bikini Selena * Bikini Kitty Katswell * Bikini Professor Zing-Whatt * Bikini Ultimate Entity * Bikini Rachel * Bikini Bialy * Bikini Katherine * Jockstrap Web * Nicktropolis Beach (stage) SOD Pack This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. *Kiru *Darkson *Kuri *Jake *King Steli (bonus outfit for Stelios) *General John (bonus outfit for John the Marksman) *Bagel (SOD version; bonus outfit for Bagel) *Wario (SOD version; bonus outfit for Wario) *Fanonbithia (stage) Illogical Bagel Pack This pack can be purchased for $1.99 at the PlayStation Store. *FoodTopia (stage) *Apple *Green Apple *Waker Undead Pack This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. *Zombie John the Marksman *Zombie Bagel *Zombie Wario *Zombie Collector *Zombie Nozus *Zombie Erin *Zombie JJam *Zombie Web *Zombie Ross *Zombie Invader Rob *Zombie Doug *Zombie Hagel *Zombie SSK *Zombie LT Fan *Zombie Professor Carrotstein *Zombie Y-Guy Mecha Annihilation Pack This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. *Robot John the Marksman *Robot Bagel *Robot Web *Robot Wario *Robot JJam *Robot Erin *Robot Collector *Robot Invader Rob *Robot Krazy *Robot SSK *Robot Ross *Robot Catnip *Robot Fred *Robot Cotton *Robot Y-Guy *Robot Bob Boogleface *Robot LT Fan *Robot Dr. Boom *Robot LT *Robot The Troll King (Dr. BJ) *Mega-Mecha Net *Mega-Mecha The Beast *Mega-Mecha W3 Source *Mega-Mecha RACK *Mega-Mecha Chrome Cowboy Pack This pack can be purchased for $1.99 at the PlayStation Store. *TBA Sprite Pack This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. *8-bit John the Marksman (bonus outfit for John the Marksman) *8-bit Bagel (bonus outfit for Bagel) *8-bit Ross (bonus outfit for Ross) *8-bit Wario (bonus outfit for Wario) *8-bit Y-Guy (bonus outfit for Y-Guy) *Sprite City (stage) 007 Pack *Ray Hann *Fat Hann (bonus outfit for Ray) *Black Hann (bonus outfit for Ray) *Nude Hann (bonus outfit for Ray) *FanonCorp (DLC Stage) Reception Critical reception Fanick Scuffle 3 received positive reviews from critics. Both IGN and GameSpot noted the game was both accessible and enjoyable and praised the graphics. GameSpot awarded the game 9/10. While the users awarded the game with 8.5, GameTrailers gave it an 9.1/10 saying "this is one of the best games based on multiple television series and it's extremely faithful to its source. The real value of Fanick Scuffle 3 is that it gives fans a chance to relive their favorite fights from any Fanonverse series." Gallery bagel v yguy.png|Bagel striking Y-Guy with his cane Fanick scuffle 3.jpg|Alternate cover Bialyandbagel.jpg|Bagel vs. Bialy on part of the map Fanonbithia Easter eggs *Nick, in addition to being a playable character, is also a cameo in every single stage except Good Boy Corporation. *A silhouette is watching the players fight in the stage Good Boy Corporation. It is not Nick, as the silhouette's structure is not similar to his. This figure has been the subject of various creepypastas. Trivia *The song played during The Ultimate Entity's trailer, Can't Play Dead, somewhat describes her. Category:Video games Category:KM Zone Category:Fighting games Category:PS4 games Category:Fanick Scuffle